La prochaine fois choisit juste quelqu’un de mieux
by billy et menssa
Summary: TRAD- juste à la fin du tome cinq. une petite discution entre frère et soeur


Voici pour vous une jolie petite fic (bien plus mignonne que la semaine dernière) de 'Oups Menssa a oublier de me dire qui c'était lol je le mettrai plus tard' traduite de l'anglais par Menssa. Bonne lecture à tous

**Disclaimer :** encore une fois rien est à nous

**La prochaine fois choisit juste quelqu'un de mieux.**

« La prochaine fois choisit juste quelqu'un de mieux. » Il jeta un coup d'œil étrangement furtif en direction d'Harry.

« Bien, j'ai choisi, Dean Thomas. Tu le trouves mieux»

-

Cette fois ci, j'avais choisi Dean.

Bienà dire vrai, c'était plutôt lui qui m'avait choisie. Pas qu'il se soit passé grand chose. Il m'a approché après le petit déjeuner il y a deux jours et il m'a solennellement demandé s'il pouvait m'écrire cet été. Je ne sais pas si son sérieux est du à sa naissance moldue ce qui lui avait fait croire que je venais d'une famille sang pur très conservatrice ou s'il était effrayé par mes nombreux et hypothétiquement agressifs frères aînés.

Certainement la dernière raison.

Peu importe… Bien sûr j'ai souri et je lui ai dit que j'apprécierais vraiment. Je n'avais jamais considéré Dean comme un petit ami mais il pouvait se montrer très attentionné. Lorsque je suis revenue à ma chambre après deux heures de pure torture en métamorphose avec une McGonagall particulièrement enquiquinante, il y avait un bouquet de fleurs blanches posé sur mon coffre.

Vous ai-je dit qu'il était attendrissant?

« Dean» Répéta Ron un peu plus fort comme si la raison de mon manque de réponse était que je ne l'avais pas entendu la première fois, quand il était entré dans ma chambre criant son nom et prêt à commettre un meurtre.

« Qu'est ce qui ne te plait pas chez Dean» lui demandai-je en m'abaissant pour ouvrir le cadenas de mon coffre.

Le plus drôle c'était que même si Ron savait à quel point Dean était un gentleman il trouverait quand même quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas à propos de son ami. Quand je l'ai remercié pour les fleurs au déjeuner, il a proposé qu'on se promène dans le parc. Et puis près du lac, il a pris ma main et ne l'a lâché qu'arrivé devant la porte du château. Fin de l'histoire. Plus chaste que ça et tu te retrouves dans un roman de Jane Austin.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par qu'est ce qui ne me plait pas? Je vis avec lui»

« Et» dis-je, sortant un pull de mon coffre, le plaçant sur une de mes étagères.

« Si tu dois absolument sortir avec un de mes colocataires alors pourquoi pas… »

Je n'aimais vraiment la tournure que prenait cette conversation. « Seamus» l'interrompis-je, prévenant l'inévitable. « Oh mais tu dois avoir entendu, il sort avec Lavan… »

« Non» me coupa t-il « Harry»

D'accord comme si je n'avais pas vu ça venir.

« Harry» demandais-je nonchalamment pendant que je continuais à vider mon coffre, tout du moins aussi nonchalamment que l'on puisse paraître lorsque notre cœur bat dans ses oreilles et qu'on puisse à peine entendre ses propres mots.

« Mais je pensais…Tu n'aimes plus Harry»

Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur pour ce genre de conversation. J'ouvris la bouche pour rétorquer à Ron que ce n'était pas ses affaires mais un très en colère « C'est la vie» en sortit à la place. D'accord…il faudra qu'on m'explique d'où ça vient.

« Et qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire, c'est la vie»

« Ça veut dire que j'en ai eu marre d'être misérable et triste parce que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un qui même dans un million d'année ne m'aimera pas en retour»

Tout cela était sorti d'un seul coup, comme si j'avais besoin de le dévoiler avant que cela me dévore. Doucement, je fermai les yeux, espérant que Ron n'ait pas remarqué mon instant d'hésitation.

« _Est_ amoureuse» Il avait remarqué.

« Écoute Ron pourquoi est ce que tu ne me laisses pas déballer mes affaires en paix»

« Ha! Je le savais! Je le savais! Tu sors avec ces idiots justes pour essayer de rendre Harry jaloux, non»

« Crois le ou non, très cher frère, mais tout ne tourne pas autour de ce putain de survivant»

« Pourquoi d'autres est ce que tu sortirai avec eux alors» demanda Ron surprit. Il pouvait être vraiment énervant quelquefois !

« Juste pour ton information, ces idiots comme tu aimes les appeler, on toujours été gentil et attentif. Ils me traitent avec respect et… et… et considération, tu peux le croire ça? Comme si j'avais quelque chose de spécial… »

Pourquoi est-ce que je dévoilais mes plus noirs secrets à mon idiot de frère? Une petite voix à l'intérieur de ma tête répondait que c'était sûrement parce qu'il y avait un temps, il y a si longtemps que je l'avais presque oublié où Ron était mon meilleur ami et où j'étais la sienneça semble impossible aujourd'hui.

« Et ils pensent que je suis spéciale, vraiment. Quelquefois j'arrive même à y croire moi-même. Et quand je le fais… Je suis heureuse. Je pense qu'ils me rendent heureuse même si c'est pour de mauvaises raisons… » J'essuyai mes yeux furieusement. À un moment durant mon petit speech j'avais commencé à pleurer. « Tu ne veux pas que je sois heureuse Ron»

« Bien sûr que si. Tu sais que c'est ce que je veux. » Ron paraissait terrifié. Merlin pourquoi les garçons ne supportent pas les filles qui pleurent?

« Alors soit content pour moi. J'ai réalisé que certaines choses étaient hors de portée. On peut penser qu'étant une Weasley, j'aurai dû comprendre ça bien plus tôt. » J'avais ajouté la fin comme une arrière-pensée, laissant échapper un drôle de bruit entre le sanglot et le rire.

Ses épaules s'abaissèrent, résigné, et il commençait à balancer son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Merde.

« Oh Ron! Ne soit pas assez stupide pour penser une seconde que ça s'applique à toi! Elle est folle de toi, d'accord» Et c'était vrai aussi. Bien que je crois que je ne parviendrai jamais à comprendre.

« Qui» demanda-t-il, essayant de faire comme si la réponse ne l'importait pas le moins du monde et échouant royalement.

Oh oui, la revanche est douce.

« Luna, bien sur» Je suis une diablesse, je sais… Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'en empêcher, si?

Ron se déboîta la mâchoire. « Quoi»

Je lui frappai le haut du bras et commençai à éclater de rire.

« La tronche que tu fais! C'est hilarant» parvins-je à dire entre deux rires. « Mon dieu Ron tu es si stupide! Je ne comprendrai jamais ce qu'Hermione peut bien te trouver»

Avant que je puisse réagir, il plaqua une de ses énormes mains sur ma bouche. » Tu vas te taire» chuchota-t-il. « Fred et George pourraient t'entendre»

Je regardai mon frère avec le plus d'énervement possible ce qui était très difficile à cause de la drôle expression de panique qu'il arborait mais il me relâcha rapidement.

S'en suivit un long silence, pendant lequel je continuai à déballer mes affaires. Mon tapis devait être incroyablement fascinant car Ron l'inspectait comme s'il cachait tout les mystères de l'univers.

« Gin, tu penses réellement… er… Elle a déjà… » Pauvre Ron, il ne savait vraiment pas. J'abandonnai mes vêtements et me plaçai devant lui.

« J'en suis sure. Mais tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher ou elle pourrait laisser tomber. Apparemment Viktor est toujours prêt à sortir avec elle. »

Ron marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents qui ressemblait vaguement « Peux pas vraiment le blâmer. »

« Et il continue à la supplier et il essaye deux fois par semaine tu sais. »

« Vraiment» dit Ron les yeux toujours fixés sur le tapis.

J'acquiesçai vigoureusement même si il ne me voyait pas. « Mercredi et dimanche. Réglé comme une horloge. Mais elle continue à refuser ne voulant même pas y réfléchir. »

« Vraiment» dit-il d'une voix étranglé. « Mais… Il… Je veux dire il est plus vieux. Et c'est un joueur de Quidditch international. »

« Je sais c'est ce que je lui dis tout le temps. » Sa tête se releva précipitamment à cette remarque et je ne put m'empêcher de ricaner.

« Allez Ron. Fais-moi un peu confiance. Je suis une bonne sœur. La façon dont on parle de toi lorsqu'on est seule, certains penseraient qu'elle est amoureuse de Bill»

Ron parut en colère pendant un moment avant qu'il comprenne ce que je venais de dire et ses yeux commencèrent à s'écarquiller.

« Tu as une chance incroyable, Ron. N'en profite pas trop, ok»

Il me fit un sourire timide et détourna la tête pour que je ne remarque pas son rougissement. Malheureusement le bout de ses oreilles le trahissait.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à ce moment, j'ai eu besoin d'aider mon incapable de frère. Certainement mon instinct de sœur qui remontait à la surface.

« Promets-moi une chose»

« Quoi» demanda-t-il suspicieux.

« Cet été, quand tu verras Hermione, tu lui diras tout. »

Il pâlit et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, il paraissait terrifié. « Gin ,tu sais que je ne peux… »

Je posai mes mains sur mes hanches et commençai à bouillir. Vous savez, j'avais cette expression que porte ma mère quand elle est très en colèreça marche très bien.

« Oh s'il te plait ce n'est pas comme si je te demandai de défier à main nue un Norvégien à crête! Tu es un Griffondor… »

Ron me toisa avec une expression douteuse, comme s'il mesurait mentalement Hermione à un dragon. Finalement il soupira et acquiesça. « D'accord, d'accord… Mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose en retour. »

« Pas si ça inclus le dégnomage. »

Il secoua la tête et ria doucement. « Non pas de dégnomage. Je te jure. »

« D'accord. »

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et caressait distraitement mes doigts avec ses pouces. Oh-ohça avait l'air sérieux.

« Tu dois me promettre de ne jamais abandonner tout espoir pour ce qui est d'Harry. » dit-il finalement. J'enlevai rapidement mes mains des siennes.

« Quoi»

« Gin, je ne te dis pas de mettre ta vie entre parenthèse en attendant qu'Harry ne se réveille et réalise à quel point tu serais parfaite pour lui. Ce que je veux dire… » Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés, les faisant pointer dans toutes les directions.

« Je pense que ce que j'essaye de dire… » Il ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver les bons mots puis il se remit à parler. « Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes tout espoir si ça signifie oublier la petite fille de onze ans en toi qui envoie des nains à la Saint Valentin et qui enfonce son coude dans le beurre. » Il ouvrit ses yeux et me regarda.

« Tu comprends ce que je veux dire» demanda-t-il avec une intensité presque désespérée, ses yeux toujours plongé dans les miens.

Et pour la première fois, j'ai vu quelque chose de différent en eux, quelqu'un de différent. Il y avait un homme mature, sensible et prévenant dans ses yeux du bleu le plus profond que j'avais vu. Je me demandai si c'était ce qu'Hermione voyait, si c'était cette promesse d'un homme merveilleux qui l'avait fait tomber amoureuse de lui.

« Gin»

« Oui… C'est promis. » répondis-je finalement. Et je le pensais réellement.

Touché par ma toute nouvelle réalisation, j'entourai mes bras autour de son cou et le serrai contre moi si fort qu'il devait étouffer.

« Merci, Ron. » Chuchotais-je dans son oreille alors qu'il frottait maladroitement mon dos.

« Ronald et Ginevra Weasley» Une voix furieuse brisa notre moment. « Si vous ne descendez pas immédiatement pour dîner… »

Nous partageâmes un regard terrifié pendant une seconde avant d'éclater de rire en même temps et de nous précipiter vers la porte. Nous descendîmes rapidement les escaliers mais avant de poser le pied sur la dernière marche, je m'arrêtai et me retournai pour faire face à mon frère. Il y avait toujours quelque chose que j'avais besoin de lui dire.

« J'avais tort Ron. » dis-je d'une voix basse pour que le reste de la famille ne nous entende pas. « C'est Hermione qui a de la chance. » Après ça je descendis le reste de l'escalier.

Quand Ron vint s'asseoir à la table du dîner, il arborait le sourire le plus épanouit que j'avais vu de toute ma vie et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en retour.

_Je te le promets, Ron._

Et voilà j'espère que vous avez aimer. L'écriture de changement et RGM avance doucement mais bon on a eu la grippe toute la semaine et ça ne facilite pas beaucoup notre travail. En ce qui concerne chocolat. Je consois que c'est très spécial mais je croyais pas que ça en choquerai autant mais bon il y'en a aussi qui ont adoré. Alors je présente toute mes excuse a ceux qui ont détesté, et je rassure tout de suite les autres en leur disait que les review négative reçu ne nous ont pas du tout dissuadé de traduire la suite. Il en faut pour tout les goût , nous on trouve ça amusant et on est pas les seul. Je vous souhaite a tous une bonne semaine. Gros bisou

Billy et Menssa


End file.
